


Dinner with the Olympians

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [22]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Candy is stress tm, Gen, dinner with the fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Candy heads to Olympus with Aphrodite in order to meet the other gods. However, he can't get over the feeling of unease when he sees them.  He only hopes that the dinner goes well and he doesn't bring any shame to Aphrodite.
Series: 365 project [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	Dinner with the Olympians

Candy sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. He had decided to go for the black heeled boots, a long black skirt that had slits on the side with a black long sleeve sweetheart top. He shifts before his hand goes to his hair. He brushed it trying to put it up before deciding against it. He stepped out to the eyes of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. “You look amazing.” Aphrodite smiled going over to him. He smiles, his wings shifting a bit. “Thank you.” Aphrodite laughs “you don’t need to say thank you. You are a god now.” Candy shrugs before looking at the box that Hephaestus held. “A box of jewelry I made.” He goes over the box on his lap. He reached into it, his eyes widening. He pulled out a gold necklace, earrings, and bracelet. “Oh Hephaestus, gold I-” 

“Here” Aphrodite smiles, slipping the necklace on him. He smiles before putting on the earrings. She slipped the bracelets onto his hands once they were free. “You look beautiful.” Hephaestus smiles holding the box. Candy smiles as his hands go to his bracelets. “Thank you, the both of you. The clothes and jewelry are..they mean a lot.” Aphrodite cupped his face with her hands “Darling I will always help you.” She smiles. He smiles back nodding. “Now we have to hurry or we will be late.” Candy nods following her to the portal waving by to Hephaestus who watched them leave. 

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to be back at the workshop. As soon as they walked out of the portal. He felt the cold air hit him like a truck, a sharp contrast to the warmth in the workshop. What was worse were the gods that were waiting nearby. Despite being shielded away from anything but the church growing up, he knew who the twelve Olympians were or at least heard some stories about them. Athena looked over first. “Aphrodite I am assuming this is the new god you brought us to meet.” Her voice was emotionless and steady however not cold. It made him relax as her eyes seemed to examine him. Almost as soon as his shoulders dropped her eyes narrowed. He tensed up there went one bad impression. “Why yes Athena.” Aphrodite’s voice was tight. “And what do you need another god for?” Athena’s voice lowered. “Well I need help, after all, there are only more and more mortals being called. I still need to tend to my followers so Himeros is here to tend to those extra needs I cannot meet.” Athena raised an eyebrow before scoffing. Aphrodite scowled and looked as if she would strangle Athena before Posideon walked over with a big smile. “Aphrodite I see you kept us waiting long enough” His loud voice caused the other gods to look over at them. Himeros moved a bit into Aphrodite. Great. “Yes well you know me, we both have busy lines of work.” her tone fake happiness. “Well, why don’t we start the feast.” Zeus smiles “Then he can tell us all about himself.” His eyes falling onto him. Himeros shifted his stomach felt like it was doing backflips and in a bad way. His hands went to his bracelet feeling a bit of comfort. 

Candy looked at the food out on the table trying to hide his awe. Back with the church, he wouldn’t dare to sit with the others during their Christmas and celebratory feast. Noticing the look on his face Aphrodite pulled him to a chair. He sat down next to her. He relaxed feeling her hand grab his. The others sat down with some looking more than disinterested and bothered that they were here. “So Athena tells me that you’re named Himeros?” Dionysus smiles. “Yes.” he shifts “I’ll be helping Aphrodite with mortal’s sexual desire.” He flashes a smile at him “Well then I’ll look forward to working with you in the future.” He cut into the food before taking a bite. He felt his face warm, grateful that it wouldn’t show through the metal. He looks down at the food before taking a sip of the nectar in front of him. He coughed as soon as he felt the bitter taste on his tongue. He remembers sharing some with Aphrodite but he never tasted as it did now. It tasted like rotten fruits. “Are you alright?” Apollo blinked. He nodded. “I’m sorry, the sweetness surprised me.” He smiles taking another sip forcing his body to not react as it went down. He nodded smiling. “Don’t worry when Hermes first had nectar he drank multiple bottles out of Lord's father’s stash.” He winks. He smiles as Hermes let out an offended huff. “That's a lot of talk coming from a man who got his cows stolen from a baby.” Hermes fired back. Apollo scowls and Candy hides his smile with the bottle of nectar, the drink tasting less bitter. “How did Aphrodite give you, your godhood?” Athena asked. The table was tense again and Aphrodite glared at her. He stared at the nectar in his hands. How did Aphrodite give him his godhood? All he remembered was waking up on Hephaestus’s work table. “I had-” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Aphrodite said before Zeus frowns. “Now Aphrodite it is a fair question. After all, with Eros, we were more than tolerant of your silence. However another one?” His voice was calm but threatening. “I was given some of her blood over a period of time.” he lied. The others looked at each other before nodding. “Similar to Eros then,” Hera said, her eyes soft. He nodded as Hermes raised an eyebrow before eating. They all eat in silence with one or two questions about his background which he answered with lies.

After the dinner Candy had offered to help clean which earned him laughter from the rest of the table. His face warmed again as Zeus waved his hand and the table was cleared already. “Here in Olympus things are much easier than they are on the surface.” Himeros nodded as the other got up. Himeros got up and walked out with Aphrodite. “Stay here dearest. I have some choice words with Athena.” She said before walking after Athena. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hand and follow her like a child. However, his feet stayed rooted. “I’ll see you soon man.” Dionysus smiles before he leaves in a purple haze. Ares glanced at him before he walked down the halls with Apollo trailing behind. Hermes went by in a gust of wind. Hera was the last one he saw. “Come and take a walk with me.” 

Candy followed her to a garden near the end of Olympus. “I do not like lies.” Her voice was cold. He tensed and he looked down at his bracelets. “I can tell that my son made you. I recognize his work.” He nodded “Look at me.” Candy tensed and looked up at her. She towered over him easily, most of the gods did. “Tell me the truth child.” Candy shook “I-... I don’t know how I was given my godhood. I guess it was similar to Eros but all I remember was waking up on Hephaestus' workbench. I remember being tied to something before that.” He shifts trying to be vague. She nodded as she cupped his head in one hand. “I suggest considering your name, you will be wise and stay away from my husband and keep mortals away from him.” Himeros shivered “I will.” She nodded “I look forward to seeing you, you can leave.” He nodded walking away passing Zeus on his way out. 

He met Aphrodite on his way back. “What happened I was worried.” She pulls him over holding his hands. “I wandered off. I was excited to see the rest of Olympus.” She raised an eyebrow. “Well, we can-”

“Perhaps another time. I am pretty tired and while I walked I realized that Olympus is very very big.” He said before yawning. She nodded and opened a portal before they both walked through. For the most part meeting, the Olympians didn’t end with him being killed and sent to Hades which was good, however, he was glad to just be away from the others for the time being.


End file.
